A Rhyming Luaggie
by Exotos135
Summary: The title should be self-explanatory.


It was Christmas day in the city of Royal Woods. A festive time of the year, that lifted everyone's moods! But nobody was happier than a certain Luan Loud, for bringing joy and smiles, was what she was all about! She took a lovely stroll around town, where she saw several joyful smiles...

Until she came across one wide, hateful frown.

This frown belonged to Maggie, the local malcontent. She was known for being a downer, and this time was no different. However, unlike her usual sense of wrath, which could go off at the drop of a hat, this time, she had a sense of sadness that was... sublime.

Luan was no stranger to the goth's discontent. In fact, that's the only part of Maggie she thought was consistent. When she tried her best to make her smile, she'd have to change her tactics rather quickly after a while. And even then, best smile she got was always mild.

"Welp, from what I can see, looks like my help is needed!" Luan said, for Maggie's sadness was something she couldn't left unheeded.

So the comedian ran to the emo's side, and put on a smile to begin her ploy.

"Hi Maggie!" she greeted. "How are you doing on this great day of joy?"

Maggie's answer was blunt:

"Go away, you buck-toothed runt."

The emo girl walked away as Luan was left speechless. After all, she was insulted! That was her only weakness!

"Okay, I can already tell this may take a while," Luan remarked before pounding her fists. "But no matter what, Maggie, I'm going to make you smile!"

 _First try..._

The comedian hid behind some bushes at the park, having just set up a quirky little prank from her heart. Not that her likes were a big part of the equation, since she also took Maggie's likes into consideration.

The prank worked like this: Maggie walked to a specific spot, which was marked of course, and once she stepped on it, a rock would be sent flying with full force! This rock would hit a duck at the nearby pond, causing it to freak out so much, it'd begin running on the water all over the place and beyond!

Come to think of it, wasn't Maggie supposed to be on the receiving end?

"Yeah, but she's been through a lot already, my friend."

Hey, don't break the fourth wall, dude!

"I'll stop it if you take away that attitude!"

Well-Wait, look! I think Maggie's coming!

"Then let's get this prank rolling!"

Luan hid, and watched as the emo teenager walked to the marked spot. And once she stepped on it, the rock was shot! Maggie flinched and stood still on her place, while she watched the rock eventually giving a duck a very harsh headache. The poor bird spread its wings and started to run, and normally, this would be the part that Maggie should see as fun.

And yet, judging from her horrified face, this was not the case.

"Surprise!" Luan shouted as she came out of the hiding. "Did you like my little prank? There's no need to thank-"

Maggie snapped, "What the heck's wrong with you?!"

Luan just sheepishly answered, "Honestly, I got no clue."

The emo pushed the joker out of her way, and stomped forward to her stuff. This made Luan wonder if her pranks were too rough, or maybe if they weren't funny enough? Then she realized, she had no time to think over this fluff.

"Whatever, I need to get working on my next routine!" she stated, before taking a look around. "But first of all, I need a change of scenery."

 _Second try...sorta..._

A change of scenery was just what Luan needed! Specially when she followed Maggie into a darker part of the town, believe it. This place was mostly centered around gothic stuff, like boy bands and stupidly loud music. If any other Loud sister had come, what they'd have seen would've driven them sick. Though even Luan wasn't immune to disgust, judging by how hard her stomach, she crutched.

"Okay, so, I need to try something new," Luan looked around, to get some sort of clue, of what new thing she could do. "But I can't see anything I could use-"

And then, she saw it, a store selling pie! And they looked so delicious, she just needed to give them a try!

Was she going to use them for a prank, by any hunch? Of course not, the pie was just her brunch!

"I can't think straight an empty stomach!" Luan exclaimed, before taking a massive bite of the pie.

By the way, that wasn't a bluff.

"Oh yeah, that's the good stuff!"

And then someone entered the store, and as said person approached the comedian, Luan could feel a chill go down her spine, and all the way to the floor. So she turned around, and saw a familiar face who's mood was quite abound.

It was Maggie, with her usual stoic stare. "Do you have time, humanoid hare?"

"Yes, totally, I have a lot of time," Luan answered, trying to keep her laughter inside. "Would you like to ask me something?"

Maggie thought, " _This it it, it's all or nothing!_ "

"How long have you pulled your jokes on me?" Maggie asked with a mix of worry and curiosity.

Luan looked around, then whispered to the emo's ear, "About a year."

And so Maggie sighed and asked bluntly:

"Then how long must I suffer before you'll leave me alone?"

It was in that moment that Luan realized what she had done: She didn't deal with Maggie's sadness, which was already out of the ordinary. And worst of all, she didn't bring joy, she brought quite the contrary!

"I... I didn't mean it..." Luan answered, with tears falling down her cheeks. "I just thought... I could cheer you up with my... pranks and tricks..."

And though her anger was still present, in her body and gestures, Maggie couldn't help but feel sorry for the jester. She was only trying to make her happy, even if her methods to do so were... rather flappy. So the emo girl went closer to the clown, and wiped off her tears before they touched the ground.

"Come on, stop crying," Maggie said, brushing Luan's hair to comfort her. "After all, compared to me, aren't you supposed to be older?"

Luan wiped off her tears, seeing logic in the emo's words. That, however, didn't change the fact she failed to do what was her sole purpose in this world. That was to bring a smile to any sad frowns, and knowing this, Luan couldn't help but feel pretty dang down.

That was, until Maggie cleaned her tears:

"Come on, it may be appropriate, but don't start crying here."

And then Luan suddenly asked the question:

"Why did you leave your displeasure without a mention?"

Maggie raised an eyebrow, conflicted as to what message the comedian wanted to get across. Some quick hand gestures later, however, and her confusion withdrew.

"Well... I was kinda nervous, what else is new?"

Luan tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Look, let's not focus on that now," Maggie said, quickly changing the subject. "After all, as an emo, my emotional state should be left in prospect."

Maggie then got an idea. "How about we have a race to find some fun?"

Luan nodded and smirked before she and Maggie began to run!

But not before they said:

"Merry Christmas, everyone!"


End file.
